Advances in photovoltaic cells and other solar power generation devices, collectively termed “renewable energy panels” have made solar power installations more cost-efficient and increasingly popular as a form of green energy generation. Renewable energy panels include, but are not limited to, glass-framed silicon photovoltaic panels, thin film and/or laminated panels, and solar thermal panels. Typically, renewable energy panels are flat, most often rectangular modules. These modules are typically placed into renewable energy panel attachment systems such as aluminum frames.
Existing renewable energy panel attachment systems may not be optimal for certain applications. For instance, existing renewable energy panel attachment systems often require labor intensive methods of placement and/or attachment to roof structures. In addition, existing attachment systems often include metal framing parts and roof attachment devices that may damage roof structures. Existing panel attachment systems may be difficult to position because of existing roof structures, such as vents, AC units, curbs or conduits, and often do not provide desired installation flexibility as they typically are sold in standard sizes such as racks that must be installed contiguously in rows across the roof that may not optimize the available installation area. Further, existing attachment systems may be difficult to use because they require high labor costs to move necessary materials to a roof top, expensive training in installation procedures or specialized tools and equipment for installation. Moreover certain existing attachment systems, such as those involving concrete blocks may be dangerous because of the risk they present to the laborers and/or the owner of a roof structure, as well as to the roof structure itself due to damage to the roof membrane. Further, the use of concrete blocks or the foot traffic needed to install existing roof structures may be detrimental because such use may void manufacturer's warranties on the underlying roof structure. There is a need for a lightweight panel attachment system that can be arranged in varying configurations and that offers safe and speedy installation where direct connection to the roof is not required.